Snowy Love
by Cheeky Slytherin Lass
Summary: In which Scorpius and Lily are young and in love, but Draco and Astoria still have that spark.:: for Lexi


_For Lexi via the October Oneshot Exchange (Drastoria, ScorpiusLily, snow angels)_

* * *

Astoria watches as Lily lays in the snow, moving her arms and legs to create snow angels in the garden. Even from this distance, she can see the love in her son's eyes as he watches his girlfriend.

"A Potter and a Malfoy," she chuckles as Draco appears at her side and hands her a steaming mug of cocoa. "Who would have thought?"

Draco lets out a snort that makes her smile. He'd been hesitant the day Scorpius had told them about his girlfriend, but he's come around to the idea. "Who would have thought?" he echoes, shaking his head.

Astoria sips her cocoa, watching as Scorpius takes Lily's gloved hand and helps her to her feet. "Remember when we did that?" She nudges her husband's arm gently with her elbow. "We were just as cute."

"We still do that."

Astoria turns her gaze to Draco, brows raised and a smirk tugging at her lips. It's not quite true. The spark is still there between them; she had been so scared that it would fade after years of marriage, but it's only grown. They still go on dates, but it's usually some formal affair. She can't remember the last time they've ever just allowed themselves to be wild. "We don't." She takes another sip of her cocoa, enjoying the warmth that spreads through her body. "We're old and boring."

Draco huffs indignantly. Astoria watches in amusement as a soft pink creeps into his cheeks. "I'm not boring!" he protests, setting his cup of cocoa down just so he can fold his arms over his chest. Astoria tries not to laugh at how ridiculous he looks pouting. "Just the other day, I… Um…"

Astoria grins. "Told you so," she says, poking her tongue out at him.

He's quiet for a moment, his pale eyes fixed upon the garden beyond the window. His fingers twitch, and he taps the windowsill repeatedly with his nails as though he's trying to figure something out. "We can't let them have all the fun," he decides.

Astoria takes a deeper drink of her cocoa. She doesn't know what he has planned, but she knows there's no talking him out of it. Draco has always been ridiculously stubborn when his mind is made up. He takes the mug from her and places it next to his before taking her hand. Before Astoria can ask, he guides her out the door and into the snowy afternoon.

The cold air caresses her skin, and she scrunches up, trying to curl into her coat. "Are you really trying to compete with your son?" she asks. "Draco, you're forty years old!"

"And you called me boring."

"I said _we're_ boring," she corrects.

Her reassurance falls upon deaf ears. He really is too stubborn. Draco has never been able to take even the smallest blow to his ego. If Astoria had known he'd take her teasing so personally, she wouldn't have teased him.

She shivers as they trudge through the thick blanket of white. Snow crunches beneath her feet, and she smiles. Maybe she's technically too old for this, but as they venture farther from the manor, she feels that old girlish glee flicker through her. They really have grown boring, always favoring sitting by the fireplace and enjoying a warm beverage on snowy days. Just this slight change in their routine makes her feel alive.

"We could build a snowman," Draco suggests. "Oh, we haven't had a snowball fight since Scorpius was a child. Wizards versus witches? Perhaps we could fetch our ice skates. There's a pond nearby that freezes nicely. We could-"

"We could just hold hands and enjoy each other's company," Astoria offers, snuggling against her husband's arm. "I always enjoyed our little strolls through the garden."

Draco makes a noise that sounds suspiciously mocking. Astoria glances at her husband, annoyed to his lips quirking into a smirk. "Just a stroll through the garden?" he scoffs. "It seems like _you're_ the boring one now."

"Excuse me?"

"You accuse me of being boring-"

"Us," she corrects. "I accused us."

"-but when I offer fun things to do, you just want to walk," he teases.

Astoria comes to a stop, stumbling slightly as Draco tries to continue down the garden path. He stops and turns to face her. "I thought you wanted to walk," he says, his tone almost teasing.

"I did until you called me boring," she reminds him. "I thought I'd offer you something more exciting."

"Oh?" He raises an inquisitive brow. "What's that?"

Astoria pulls him close, pressing her lips roughly to his. Draco lets out a muffled groan, his fingers splaying against the small of her back. She grins into the kiss, but she can't bring herself to enjoy her victory yet. A quick passionate kiss isn't enough.

She tugs at him, guiding him until they're on the ground. The snow sends a chill through her body, but she ignores it as she grins up at her husband who now straddles her. "Needless to say we aren't boring anymore," she teases, reaching up and tangling her fingers lightly in his blond hair.

Draco leans down, a devilish gleam in his eyes. "Definitely not," he agrees, grazing his lips over her neck.

"Mum! Dad!"

Scorpius' horrified voice cuts through the air. Draco rolls off, landing in the snow with a muffled _thud._ Astoria sits up quickly, brushing her fingers through her dark hair and clearing her throat.

Scorpius and Lily come to a stop in front of them. Scorpius looks positively traumatized; Lily tries to look calm and collected, but she's betrayed by the deep flush of color in her cheeks.

"Don't you have a room for that?" Scorpius groans.

"Your mother slipped," Draco says, and Astoria rolls her eyes at the flimsy excuse. "I was just being a gentleman and-"

"Snogging her," Scorpius supplies with a shudder.

Astoria brushes the stray snowflakes from her coat. "We're allowed to have fun too," she says. "We're old, not dead."

"I think it's sweet," Lily says, squeezing her boyfriend's hand. "I hope we're still that in love in the future."

Scorpius softens slightly, though an embarrassed blush still consumes his skin. He wraps an arm around Lily. "Come on. Let's… Um… Let's leave them to it," he mutters, guiding his girlfriend away.

Astoria watches them for a moment before turning to Draco. "Watch this," she whispers, quickly scooping snow into her hands and forming a lopsided ball. She hurls it forward, giggling as it crashes against her son and sends an explosion of snow falling to the ground.

Scorpius shrieks and turns, eyes narrowing. "That's not fair! I wasn't read-"

His sentence is cut off as Draco flings another snowball at him. Lily giggles and quickly returns fire, nailing Astoria in the shoulder with a clump of snow. "This means war!" Lily laughs.

Astoria climbs to her feet quickly, a grin on her lips. "Bring it on!" she calls, bending and scooping up another handful of snow.

Scorpius throws a snowball that grazes the top of Draco's head, leaving a trail of ice crystals behind. "I could ground you for that!" Draco teases. "Be glad I like you, Scorpius."

…

It's over an hour later before the four of them return to Malfoy Manor. They're all shivering; their faces are splotchy with rosy patches from the cold and excitement.

Astoria and Draco huddle by the fireplace as Scorpius and Lily disappear into the kitchen for coffee.

"We should do that more often," Astoria murmurs, wrapping her arms around him and pressing a kiss to his chest.

"Preferably when it's warmer out," Draco suggests with a shiver.

Astoria rests her head against his shoulder, smiling to herself. She hasn't had this much fun on a snow day since childhood. Now, however, she feels as though she's recaptured that youthful thrill. "At least we aren't boring."

"I never said-"

She cuts her husband off by pressing her lips to his. It's been such a perfect day, and she might have to kill him if he ruins it now with his stubbornness.


End file.
